Une arrivée inattendue au 4 Privet Drive
by Aenariel
Summary: Pendant l'été qui précède sa cinquième année, Harry se morfond chez les Dursley. Pour le mettre en sécurité, Albus Dumbledore choisit d'avancer son départ. Mais si au lieu d'une troupe d'aurors, il faisait appel à un fugitif bien connu. Ou quand Sirius Black rencontre pour la première fois les Dursley.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

La soirée était déjà bien avancée, et pourtant il régnait une atmosphère presque aussi étouffante qu'en pleine journée. Ce mois de juillet s'annonçait assurément plus intense que celui de l'année précédente et peu de personnes osaient s'aventurer dehors à moins d'y être forcée par une raison impérieuse. Si bien que cette nuit là, tout était d'un calme serein et la plupart des rues restaient désertes dans cette partie de la ville.

Mais la quiétude apparente fut bientôt troublée par la présence d'une créature incongrue. Si à première vue, elle faisait penser à un chien, sa taille en aurait effrayé plus d'un. L'animal toutefois ne se contentait pas d'errer sans but, il continua son chemin comme s'il était guidé par une carte invisible car sous l'apparence d'un simple chien au pelage noir se cachait en réalité un sorcier. Et son nom était Sirius Black.

L'animal tourna de nouveau dans une ruelle faiblement éclairée et le dénommé Sirius ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela trop facile. Bien sur il ne s'était pas attendu à rencontrer les difficultés qu'il lui avait fallu affronter pour s'échapper d'Azkaban, la grande prison des sorciers, mais tout de même il n'aurait pas été contre un peu d'actions quand jusqu'à présent il n'avait eu que le loisir de se cacher, changeant d'endroits pour ne pas être repéré avant de finir au morne 12 Square Grimmaurd, cauchemar de son enfance. Et il était particulièrement frustrant de voir qu'il avait dû fuir tout ce temps alors que très peu de personnes connaissait sa nature d'animagi ni même sa véritable forme animale.

Mais ce n'était pas là les seules pensées qui occupaient son esprit. En effet, si le plan se déroulait jusqu'à présent sans encombres, il avait encore du mal à croire qu'il avait réussi à convaincre Albus de lui confier cette mission. Il avait cru que le vieux sorcier le sermonnerait encore sur son imprudence et sur le danger que toute sortie pouvait constituer mais il avait finalement changé d'avis. Entre autre chose, il avait apparemment été question de seconde chance.

Alors qu'il arrivait en vue de sa destination, Sirius secoua la tête dans un geste très humain. Peu lui importait les raisons qui avaient poussées Albus à accepter, il se réjouissait à l'idée de pouvoir revoir Harry et de le ramener avec lui. A cette pensée son cœur se troubla. Et le souvenir du jour où James et Lily lui avaient demandé d'être son parrain lui revint douloureusement en mémoire. Ce jour là, ils lui avaient fait promettre de veiller sur leur fils s'il leur arrivait malheur. Mais, lorsque cela avait été le cas, la rage et le chagrin l'avait consumé tout entier, aveuglant son jugement, et il s'était rué à la poursuite du traitre. Le chien poussa un grognement furieux qui se répercuta longtemps dans le silence de la nuit. Alors qu'il avait été enfermé par erreur à Azkaban, le jeune Harry avait été confié à la seule famille qu'il lui restait, son oncle et sa tante. En repensant à tout ce qu'ils lui avaient fait subir, Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer et se dit qu'il était grand temps qu'il vienne les remercier à sa façon, dusse-t-il entendre Albus Dumbledore lui faire la morale pour les dix prochaines années.

oOo

Occupé à lire le journal comme à son habitude, Vernon Dursley jura à mi-voix lorsqu'il entendit un grattement continu à la porte du 4 Private Drive suivi d'un aboiement sonore. Pendant un instant, il ignora les bruits et tacha de se reconcentrer sur ce qu'il lisait. Mais le vacarme reprit de plus belle et il pesta contre son voisin qui avait encore dû laisser son chien en liberté pour mieux les contrarier. Alors que sa femme, Pétunia, s'était attelée à nettoyer sa cuisine pourtant déjà immaculée, et que son fils, Dudley, était assis nonchalamment sur le canapé à regarder son émission favorite, Vernon se leva en maudissant maîtres et animaux car on n'avait pas idée de déranger les honnêtes gens à une heure aussi indécente. Ouvrant la porte d'entrée d'un geste brusque, il s'apprêtait à faire fuir le monstre qui osait perturber sa lecture. Mais, ce n'était pas un chien qui se tenait face à lui, il se retrouva nez à nez avec un homme de haute taille vêtu d'une longue cape noire.

Bonsoir

La voix était si grave et tranchante que malgré l'atmosphère étouffante de ce mois de juillet, Vernon Dursley fut parcouru d'un long frisson glacé et il sut contre toute attente qu'il aurait finalement préféré avoir affaire au chien du voisin.

A suivre


	2. Chapter 2

Une arrivée inattendue au 4 Privet Drive

CHAPITRE 2

Vernon Dursley était un homme pragmatique. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il se plaisait à penser, tout particulièrement lorsqu'il avait à traiter avec des clients ou gérer les employés de son entreprise spécialisée dans la vente de perceuses. Ces derniers reconnaissaient d'ailleurs volontiers le caractère inflexible de leur directeur et ils avaient appris depuis longtemps à ne pas le contrarier. En réalité peu de choses étaient capables de lui faire perdre son sang froid ou de perturber son univers méticuleusement organisé, et rien ne lui était alors plus insupportable que de voir ces choses détestables venir briser son quotidien d'une extraordinaire normalité. Parmi elles figuraient, entre autres, les gens menant une existence qu'il qualifiait de frivole, ceux qui adoptaient une apparence excentrique, son voisin dont le chien prenait régulièrement plaisir à saccager son jardin pourtant parfaitement entretenu, et finalement son neveu, et le monde incongru qu'il fréquentait.

Lorsqu'il faisait face à l'une de ces situations qu'il exécrait, il affichait généralement une attitude dédaigneuse, ne cherchant pas à comprendre comment de tels comportements n'étaient pas répréhensibles par la loi, et se drapait dans une indifférence glaciale. Mais ce soir là, en ouvrant la porte, Vernon Dursley eut une intuition immédiate en voyant l'homme qui se tenait face à lui, vêtu d'une longue cape noire et dont le regard gris le fixait sans ciller. Une intuition qui lui disait qu'il avait affaire à l'une de ces situations dont il avait horreur, et que la personne qui attendait sur le pas de la porte ne se laisserait pas si aisément intimider. Car si le caractère de Vernon Dursley était froid et rationnel, celui de Sirius Black se démarquait par son impétuosité et sa fougue. Et les années passées dans la solitude d'Azkaban n'avaient en rien entamé le feu qui brulait dans ses yeux.

Bonsoir

Trop occupé à détailler l'inconnu et son étrange accoutrement, Vernon sursauta violemment tant ce seul mot avait semblé claquer dans le silence de la nuit. Après avoir vérifié rapidement qu'aucun voisin ou promeneurs ne se trouvaient à proximité, il bredouilla les seules paroles qui lui vinrent à l'esprit, alors qu'il lui apparut dans le même instant que cet homme appartenait à l'univers qu'il rechignait ne serait-ce qu'à imaginer.

Euh… Bonsoir…

Constatant que l'oncle de Harry semblait comprendre lentement de quel monde il venait, et comprenant surtout que ce dernier n'avait nullement l'intention d'engager la conversation, Sirius soupira pour garder son calme et se força à se rappeler que cet homme, par son mariage avec Pétunia, faisait partie de la famille de Lily et qu'il n'était donc pas souhaitable qu'il lui fasse du mal. Sirius eut un sourire carnassier. Du moins pour l'instant.

Je souhaiterais voir Harry Potter. Je suis chargé de le conduire en lieu sûr pour la fin de cet été. Après quoi, Il rentrera directement dans son école pour la rentrée. Vous ne le reverrez donc pas avant l'été prochain.

Vraiment ? Vous l'emmenez avec vous ?

La réponse avait été si rapide et porteuse d'un tel espoir pour son interlocuteur qui semblait d'ailleurs ne pas tellement s'occuper de savoir si Sirius était bien quelqu'un de confiance pour leur confier leur neveu, que celui-ci sentit la colère le submerger à nouveau. Ainsi, il leur était parfaitement égal de confier Harry au premier venu si cela signifiait être débarrassé plus rapidement de lui. Ne savaient-ils pas que le jeune homme était la cible du plus grand mage noir de cette époque et qu'il courait par conséquent un danger constant ?

Pendant un instant, un bref instant, précis et brillant, Sirius se souvint de la rage qui l'avait poussé à se lancer à la poursuite de Peter Pettigrow il y a de ça des années, la rage de voir un proche être trahi par ceux qu'il considère comme des membres de leur famille. Cette nuit là, il l'a ressenti de nouveau. Il n'en avait pas eu l'intention mais voir le visage réjoui de Vernon Dursley apprenant qu'il serait débarrassé de son filleul le ramena à ses pires souvenirs. Sans s'en rendre compte, Sirius avait glissé sa main dans la poche de sa cape et chercher à saisir sa baguette. Vernon comprit alors qu'il avait peut-être montré un peu trop d'enthousiasme et recula en voyant l'étranger esquisser un geste rapide. Au moment où la main de Sirius se referma sur sa baguette, il fut interrompu par une exclamation de surprise provenant du haut de l'escalier qui donnait sur la porte d'entrée grande ouverte.

Sirius ? C'est bien toi ?

Aussi rapide qu'elle lui était revenue, sa colère reflua lorsqu'il croisa le regard ébahi de son filleul et il lui répondit par un large sourire, essayant tant bien que mal de cacher la fureur qu'il éprouvait pour son oncle.

Harry contempla la scène d'un air ahuri. De tout les scénarios qu'il avait imaginés pour mettre fin à son interminable attente au 4 Privet Drive, jamais il n'aurait pu envisager celui qui se déroulait sous ces yeux. En réalité, jamais il n'aurait cru voir Sirius Black débarquer dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, encore moins les voir se parler.

Mais peu lui importait, il n'avait pas revu son parrain depuis qu'il lui avait parlé lors des épreuves de la coupe de feu et cela lui semblait s'être passé il y a bien trop longtemps. Si bien que Harry dévala les marches et se jeta dans les bras de son parrain sous le regard décontenancé de son oncle, qui sentit au fond de lui qu'il avait échappé de justesse au pire.

Lorsqu'il eut relâché Harry et se fut assuré qu'il allait bien, Sirius se tourna vers Vernon qui recula légèrement.

Nous partirons dès que Harry aura terminé ses bagages. Comme je l'ai dit, il ne reviendra pas avant l'été prochain.

Sirius, je ne les ai pas préparés… Je ne pensais pas partir si tôt.

Harry eut une brève vision de sa chambre et des divers objets qui s'y amoncelait, et se maudit d'avoir laisser ses affaires s'entasser pendant aussi longtemps. Voyant son désarroi, Sirius eut un sourire en se rappelant à quel point James s'y prenait à la dernière minute lorsqu'ils devaient ranger leurs valises à la fin de l'année scolaire.

Je vais t'aider.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à Vernon le défiant d'y trouver quoique se soit à y redire et suivit Harry dans l'escalier qui menait à l'étage. Ils étaient presque arrivés dans sa chambre lorsqu'ils entendirent Vernon Dursley s'exclamer à haute voix :

Sirius… Sirius Black… Le criminel qui était recherché il y a deux ans et qui est toujours en cavale ?

Harry eut un rire franc en se disant que décidément le monde de la magie réservait vraiment des surprises inattendues.

 **oOo**

A suivre

Nb : Pendant un moment, j'ai pensé faire coïncider la venue de Sirius avec celle de la tante Marge à dîner chez les Dursley mais je n'ose pas trop imaginer ce que la rencontre aurait pu donner…

Un grand merci également à tous ceux qui ont reviewé le prologue, fav ou follow cette histoire, en espérant que ça continue de vous plaire. La suite devrait arriver bientôt.


	3. Chapter 3

Une arrivée inattendue au 4 Privet Drive

Chapitre 3

Alors que son oncle, horrifié de comprendre qu'un criminel se promenait actuellement librement chez lui, continuait de bredouiller des paroles plus ou moins sensées tout en réfléchissant sérieusement à contacter les autorités, Harry avait déjà eu le temps d'atteindre le palier du premier étage du 4 Privet Drive, suivi de près par son parrain, et se dirigea machinalement vers la porte du fond qui donnait sur la chambre qu'il occupait. Il s'agissait de l'ancienne chambre de son cousin Dudley qui, ne la trouvant plus à son goût, avait réclamé celle réservée d'ordinaire aux invités que ses parents s'étaient empressés de lui aménager, laissant celle-ci vacante. Si cette dernière était la plus petite de la maison, en la comparant au placard sous l'escalier, Harry dut admettre qu'elle offrait un confort bienvenu, n'en déplaise à son cousin.

Toutefois, arrivé sur le pas de la porte, l'adolescent eut un instant d'hésitation et se retourna brusquement comme pour s'assurer que Sirius était bien là. Il avait en effet la désagréable impression d'être dans un rêve un peu trop parfait et craignait de se réveiller à tout moment pour s'apercevoir que son esprit fatigué lui avait joué un tour et fait miroiter ses espoirs les plus fous. Mais Sirius, comprenant son inquiétude, plaça une main réconfortante sur son épaule et avec un sourire lui fit signe d'entrer. Le contact bien réel sortit Harry de sa torpeur et, soulagé, il s'avança dans sa chambre, ou du moins ce qui avait été sa chambre et qui maintenant tenait plus d'une caverne aux trésors que d'un lieu pour dormir.

La pièce était remplie d'objets divers et variés. En effet, des livres s'entassaient un peu partout alors que des piles de journaux étaient posées en équilibre précaire sur son bureau, à coté de plumes et de parchemins froissés. Bien qu'une grande armoire eut été installée dans un coin, une partie des affaires de Harry était dispersée aux quatre coins de la chambre. Sous la fenêtre, située près de son lit, une grande valise à moitié ouverte laissait entrevoir un fouillis hétéroclite, dont un grimoire à la reliure de cuir et un lot de robes de sorcier. L'objet le plus étrange de toute cette collection était certainement la cage posée sur la partie encore libre de son bureau. A l'intérieur, une magnifique chouette blanche somnolente les fixait, se demandant surement d'où venait tout ce bruit. Se rendant compte de l'état déplorable de sa chambre, Harry eut une expression gênée. Mais contre toute attente, Sirius éclata d'un grand rire.

\- Si tu savais comment ton père avait l'habitude de ranger ses affaires à l'école, crois-moi tu ne serais pas inquiet de ce qui se passe ici. D'ailleurs, heureusement que Lily l'a beaucoup aidé à s'améliorer à ce niveau là car ça devenait préoccupant…

D'un geste adroit, il caressa affectueusement Hedwige pour la saluer. Cette dernière, reconnaissant le parrain de Harry, lui mordilla le doigt en signe de bienvenu.

\- Je crois qu'on ferait bien de s'y mettre.

Il leur fallu une bonne heure pour trier toutes les affaires qui s'étaient amoncelées depuis le retour d'Harry. Ce dernier avait finalement réussi à établir deux piles : d'un côté ce dont il aurait besoin pour l'école et de l'autre ce qu'il pouvait laisser, à savoir principalement des affaires moldus ou celles qui étaient devenus trop petites. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à ranger ce qu'il emporterait dans sa valise, Sirius lui fit signe de s'écarter et, tirant sa baguette, il exécuta un rapide mouvement qui envoya les objets se ranger eux même dans la malle ouverte à cet effet. En la refermant, Sirius eut un nouveau sourire comme s'il se rappelait précisément un souvenir depuis longtemps oublié.

\- James m'a donné les conseils de Lily. Il disait que ça pourrait toujours me servir un jour ou l'autre.

Sirius sentit son cœur se serrer à la pensée que James aurait sans doute voulu faire de même avec son propre fils, mais il se força à se dire que d'une façon ou d'une autre il transmettait à Harry certains souvenirs de son père.

\- Bien, au moins à présent tu disposes de nouveau d'une chambre digne de ce nom.

Harry contempla la pièce impeccablement rangée et eut un petit rire en se rappelant le jour où il y avait déménagé ses affaires. Elle lui avait paru immense à cette époque.

\- C'est vrai que comparé au placard sous l'escalier, n'importe quelle chambre aurait l'air plus que spacieuse…

Sans s'en rendre compte, il avait dit cela à voix haute et se mordit la lèvre en regrettant aussitôt ses paroles lorsqu'il vit le regard incrédule de son parrain.

\- Le quoi… ?! Ne me dis pas qu'ils t'ont fait vivre dans un placard…

\- Euh… C'était seulement pour dormir, le reste du temps je pouvais sortir pour m'occuper de la maison ou faire à manger.

Voyant la mâchoire de Sirius se contracter dangereusement de fureur, Harry sentit qu'il était grand temps qu'il se taise et que d'ailleurs il valait mieux pour tout le monde que son parrain n'apprenne jamais tout ce qu'il avait eu à subir dans cette maison sous peine que ce dernier soit renvoyé à Azkaban, et cette fois pour une raison valable.

\- Harry… Ces gens te traitaient comme leur elfe de maison…

A la seule idée que son filleul ait eu une enfance si malheureuse, Sirius maudit sa témérité et son orgueil. Non seulement, il avait été incapable de venger la mort de ses amis mais en plus il n'avait pas tenu sa promesse de s'occuper de leur fils, et ce dernier avait passé des années misérables en compagnie d'une famille qui se préoccupait à peine de son bien être.

Face à la colère à peine contenue de son parrain, Harry préféra changer de sujet et haussa les épaules.

\- Même la vie chez les Dursley n'est rien comparé à ce que tu as dû endurer à Azkaban.

Lorsque Harry croisa le regard de Sirius, il sut au fond de lui que la prison des sorciers demeurerait à jamais son enfer personnel au sein duquel il avait constamment eu à revivre les pires moments de sa vie. Et si Harry pouvait quitter définitivement le 4 Privet Drive, Sirius lui ne se débarrasserait jamais totalement de son expérience d'Azkaban.

\- Très bien. Dans ce cas, si tu es prêt, je pense qu'on peut y aller.

Cinq minutes plus tard, Harry se tenait sur le palier extérieur du 4 Privet Drive, sa valise par terre, la cage d'Hedwige dans une main, son éclair de feu dans l'autre. Sirius lui avait demandé de l'attendre dehors car il avait tenu à avoir une brève conversation avec son oncle. Lorsque celui-ci apparut finalement, Harry ne se souvenait pas de l'avoir jamais vu si pâle et terrifié, son parrain quant à lui affichait un sourire satisfait mais son regard trahissait la rage qu'il ressentait toujours contre ceux qui s'étaient vu confier la vie de son filleul.

Sans se retourner, il enjoignit Harry de le suivre et ce dernier, après avoir adressé un bref signe de tête à son oncle en guise d'au revoir, le suivit avec joie.

A ce moment précis, Vernon Dursley ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il aurait définitivement préféré avoir eu affaire ce soir là au chien du voisin qu'à un des criminels les plus recherchés du pays. Bien sur, Sirius Black était innocent mais ça Harry n'avait pas jugé bon de le lui dire.

oOo

A suivre

Un grand merci pour les reviews du chapitre précédent, cela fait toujours extrêmement plaisir de savoir que l'histoire plaît ! Merci aussi à ceux qui follow ou fav cette histoire.

Très bonne lecture


	4. Chapter 4

Une arrivée inattendue au 4 Privet Drive

Chapitre 4

Harry avait à peine franchi la porte d'entrée du 4 Privet Drive que déjà il se sentit submergé par l'atmosphère étouffante qui régnait toujours dans la petite banlieue résidentielle malgré l'heure tardive. Il avait en outre la vague impression que ce n'était qu'un début et que l'air deviendrait rapidement irrespirable pour les habitants, qui préféraient à présent rester chez eux, à l'abri de cet été suffocant.

Il se fit toutefois la remarque que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi car si les voisins le voyaient actuellement, son éclair de feu dans une main et dans l'autre la cage d'Hedwige, marchant aux côtés d'un homme vêtu d'une longue cape noire et tirant une lourde valise, nul doute qu'ils auraient déjà eu affaire aux autorités moldus et sans nul doute à celles du monde de la magie peu après car il n'imaginait pas un seul instant Sirius Black répondant docilement aux questions des policiers de Little Whinging, bien que se représenter la scène constituait déjà en soi une vision cocasse, même pour Harry.

Ils quittèrent rapidement l'allée qui menait à la maison des Dursley et s'engagèrent dans la rue principale qui traversait le quartier pavillonnaire désert. Chaque pas qu'il effectuait représentait pour Harry un pas de plus vers la liberté, une liberté dont il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle se présenterait si tôt cette année. En effet, il s'était préparé tant bien que mal à passer l'été à errer comme une âme en peine dans la maison de son oncle et de sa tante, n'abandonnant la fraicheur de l'habitation que pour se soustraire au poids de leur surveillance et de leurs réprimandes. Car il préférait mourir d'inanition dans le jardin plutôt que de subir le regard réprobateur de sa tante lorsqu'il quittait sa chambre ou les sermons de son oncle sur chaque aspect de sa vie lorsqu'il prenait son petit déjeuner.

Cette liberté était d'autant plus improbable et bienvenue qu'elle s'accompagnait de la venue de son parrain. Pendant un instant, l'adolescent ne put s'empêcher de se demander comment Sirius avait bien pu réussir à convaincre Albus Dumbledore du bien fondé de sa présence au 4 Privet Drive mais peu lui importait. Seul comptait désormais la présence de son parrain à ses côtés.

\- Sirius… Où allons nous ?

Ce dernier, qui était resté silencieux, déployait toute sa volonté pour ne pas retourner chez les Dursley afin de leur apprendre ce qui en coutait de traiter son filleul de cette façon. Non mais vraiment… Un placard… ?! Qui pouvait sérieusement penser à faire dormir un enfant dans un placard…? Sirius inspira profondément pour se calmer et la question de Harry détourna momentanément son esprit de ses sombres pensées.

\- Nous ne pouvons pas prendre le risque de décoller si près de la maison de ton oncle et de ta tante. Sa position doit demeurer secrète aux yeux de l'ennemi. Une fois que nous nous serons suffisamment éloignés, nous rejoindrons le quartier général de l'ordre du phénix.

Face au regard perdu de Harry, Sirius eut un sourire triste en pensant qu'il quittait la maison qu'il détestait pour rejoindre celle que Sirius considérait comme son enfer personnel empli de souvenirs qu'il aurait préféré oublier à jamais.

\- Ne t'en fais pas, tu sauras tout bien assez tôt.

De nouveau, ils bifurquèrent dans une allée étroite faiblement éclairée par un unique lampadaire émettant une lumière tremblotante.

\- Lorsque tu parles de décoller, cela signifie qu'on va rejoindre ce quartier général en balaie ?

Sirius eut cette fois un véritable sourire en voyant l'expression incrédule et ravie de Harry.

\- C'est exact, il s'agit du moyen le plus sûr de ne pas se faire repérer à présent. Les feux de cheminée sont surveillés et les portoloins nécessitent l'autorisation du ministère. Et puis, il me semble que tu te débrouillais très bien avec un balai si mes souvenirs sont bons.

Harry lui rendit son sourire en se rappelant que son parrain l'avait effectivement vu voler en troisième année pendant un match de quidditch contre Poufsouffle.

\- Bien je pense que cette ruelle devrait faire l'affaire.

Sirius venait de déposer la valise de son filleul à terre pour fouiller dans sa cape à la recherche de sa baguette, lorsque soudain Harry sentit un long frisson glacé le parcourir tout entier. Bientôt son souffle forma un étrange nuage froid qui paraissait presque absurde tant l'air avait été brulant jusqu'alors. Le lampadaire émit une dernière lueur avant que la vitre ne soit recouverte par une épaisse couche de givre. Alors, bien avant de les voir, il les entendit. Et leurs râles d'agonie apparurent à Harry comme la plus funeste des litanies.

 **oOo**

A suivre

Encore merci à tout ceux qui review cette histoire, la follow ou la fav ! C'est une vraie source d'inspiration et de motivation.

Sur ce, très bonne lecture


	5. Chapter 5

Une arrivée inattendue au 4 Privet Drive

Chapitre 5

Comme en plein cauchemar, Harry se figea lorsqu'il distingua finalement ce qui produisait ce râle effroyable, seul son monstrueux qui brisait la quiétude sereine de la nuit. Il sentit son estomac se contracter douloureusement en voyant les deux silhouettes encapuchonnées qui s'avançaient inexorablement vers eux à l'autre bout de la rue déserte. Si ce n'était pour le froid qui à présent le paralysait et leur litanie funeste, il ne les aurait probablement pas entendu arriver car ces créatures sorties tout droit de l'enfer se déplaçaient en silence, semblant flotter dans l'air jusqu'à ce que leurs mains putréfiées ne se referment sur votre gorge et que vous ne soyez privé de votre âme ainsi que de toute forme de volonté.

Harry sentit un long frisson glacé parcourir son corps, il avait du mal à se concentrer car déjà il éprouvait les affres du pouvoir pernicieux des détraqueurs. Seules quelques pensées semblaient encore faire sens dans son esprit engourdi par la peur et le froid. C'était impossible… Pas ici, pas maintenant… Les détraqueurs étaient les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison des sorciers, comment pouvaient-ils se retrouver si loin de leur poste ? Y avait-il eu une évasion que le ministère s'était empressé d'étouffer ? S'étaient-ils lassés d'obéir aux ordres du ministre de la magie ? Harry secoua la tête. Même si une telle chose se produisait, la coïncidence qu'ils se retrouvent aux abords de l'endroit où Harry vivait, le soir même où son parrain était chargé de le ramener en sécurité dans un endroit que lui seul connaissait lui sembla tout simplement absurde. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse pas d'une coïncidence…

L'adolescent fut brutalement tiré de ses réflexions lorsqu'un cri déchirant le transperça, résonnant au plus profond de son être. Il sentit ses yeux s'embuer en comprenant qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'entendre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de faire abstraction des suppliques émises par Lily Potter au moment de sa mort et qui le frappaient comme autant de poignards qui meurtrissaient son cœur déjà malmené. Plus les créatures s'approchaient et plus il éprouvait leur puissance malveillante. Lorsqu'il les vit apparaître à la lumière de l'unique lampadaire de la rue, Harry eut un haut le cœur qui eut toutefois le mérite de le sortir de sa torpeur.

\- Sirius !

Ce dernier se tourna brusquement vers le jeune homme, surpris et inquiet de la terreur qu'il percevait dans la voix de son filleul. Il suivit du regard l'endroit que ce dernier fixait avec horreur et, à son tour, il se figea sur place. C'était comme si le rêve qu'il faisait pratiquement tous les soirs depuis qu'il s'était évadé se réalisait sous ses yeux. Pendant un instant, un simple instant, précis et brillant, Sirius se retrouva de nouveau dans la cellule sombre qu'il avait occupée pendant tant d'années, il ressentait encore la colère, la peur et la tristesse qui constituaient son monde à cette époque. Il se rappelait les moments où il se transformait pour échapper au désespoir et à la culpabilité, seul échappatoire à la folie qui le guettait. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, un feu intense et imperturbable y brillait, signe d'une volonté qui cette fois ne tremblerait pas. Tant qu'il vivrait, jamais il ne les laisserait s'approcher d'Harry, encore moins lui faire du mal. Se concentrant sur le souvenir de sa première rencontre avec son filleul, vivant portrait de James et Lily, il tira sa baguette et prononça la formule d'une voix forte et déterminée.

\- Expecto Patronum !

Aussitôt, un chien argenté se matérialisa devant lui avant de se ruer vers les créatures de cauchemar qui étaient arrivée bien trop près de Harry pour que cela soit acceptable. L'une d'elle tenta de repousser la créature de lumière mais c'était peine perdue, si bien que les ténèbres durent fuir face à la clarté du patronus et la puissance du souvenir qui le faisait vivre. Harry se tourna vers son parrain un léger sourire aux lèvres face à ceux à quoi ils avaient échappé de justesse. Mais son sourire disparut dès qu'il aperçut une troisième créature qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors pas remarqué s'approcher dans le dos de Sirius. A son tour, Harry sortit sa baguette et prononça la formule avec autant de force que ce dernier.

Mais celui-ci le regarda jeter le sort avec horreur. Le magnifique cerf argenté chargea contre la dernière créature qui s'enfuit dans l'ombre dans un râle d'agonie à glacer le sang. Une fois qu'ils se furent assurés qu'ils étaient bien seul, Sirius rejoignit Harry le visage pâle.

\- Nous devons partir… immédiatement !

\- Sirius, qu'est-ce que…

\- Je suis désolé Harry, j'aurais dû être plus prudent. Dumbledore me l'avait pourtant répété… Il fallait à tout prix que tu ne fasses pas usage de la magie car la trace est toujours présente sur toi. Dans quelques minutes, des agents du ministère de la magie ne devraient pas tarder à débarquer ici pour savoir pourquoi un adolescent de quinze ans a utilisé la magie en dehors de Poudlard et qui plus est dans un quartier résidentiel moldu. Et autant dire que s'il me trouve ici, en ta présence, les choses ne tourneront pas à notre avantage…

Sirius se passa une main dans les cheveux et soupira. Il pouvait voir d'ici la tête d'Albus Dumbledore lorsqu'il lui annoncerait ce qui s'était passé ce soir et pendant une fraction de seconde il se demanda s'il ne valait mieux pas affronter d'autres détraqueurs.

oOo

A suivre

Cela fait un moment que je ne m'étais pas penchée sur cette histoire mais relire le cinquième tome m'a motivé à écrire ce chapitre.

J'espère que cela continuera de vous plaire !

Très bonne lecture


End file.
